max's new life
by MizzBipolar
Summary: its another max gets kicked out of the flock. but now 2 years later she has a new flock and runs into the old. only now she has a little surprize on the way. after fang. this is my first fanfic so... hope you guys like it! rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Max POV-

_I just came home to our wonderful cave; I was out looking for some firewood. Yippee! So much fun. So back to the story I was walking into the cave we were staying at, the flock and I. My arms are full when I walk in. I expect someone to come over and help a little, at least. Nothing, nada, no one come over to help. I can here them all breathing and talking quietly to themselves. Surly they head me come in. "guy, I'm home. I brought back some firewood. Guys…" _

_I drop the firewood and look around they're all there staring at me, giving me the look. The I know-what-you-did look. " Is something wrong, why are you guys looking at me like that. Did I do something?" I confusedly ask. They just keep on giving me that annoying stare. What's their problem? Then sweet little angel steps up. She walks over to me and looks into my eyes, she reaches out and touches me hand softly. " Angel, don't touch the traitor!" Fang screams, well as much as Fang can scream. His deep voice still rumbles and echoes though the cave._

_I stare at him, what is he talking about. I'm no traitor. "What do you mean by traitor." What is he thinking how could I be a traitor, I love the flock, they are my family. My only family. How could I ever betray the flock? I love Fang and the others are like me kids (even Iggy)._

"_Max, we found the letters that you wrote to the school. Telling them where we are. We know you're working for them, bargaining for your life. You are the reason we have been getting caught," Fang said everything slowly as if I were a child._

"_I did none of the things you are accusing me of," I said trying to keep me cool, stay calm. It wasn't working so great. I really felt like punching the wall, or better yet the person who convinced them of this._

_Angel stood up. Walking towards me once again, but this time the sadness in her eyes was gone and they were filled with hurt, pain and revenge. The words that came out of her mouth I will never forget. " Max, we're kicking you out of the flock. Leave, we want you to stop hurting us." Then she had a cruel smirk resting on her face. She finally got what she wanted. Me out of the flock._

_I stood there staring for a while; slowly I felt traitorous tears running down my face. I felt like I was choking, drowning, it was horrible. I wait for someone to step up, like the first time she tried to kick me out. No on was. I started to slowly back away, think to myself no this can't be happening, no they cant kick me out. I didn't write those things, those letters. I would never sell out my family to the people who tested on us and threw us in cages. Never would I do such a thing. "Fine you want me gone, I'm gone. I hope you die a happy death because its coming quickly with out me here. You wont be able to do anything. Have a happy life with out me." With that I fly out of the cave, tear flowing freely down my face._

********Hi my name is Bob ill be your line break today***********

(Still Max)

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I wake up scream, the same nightmare that comes up ever once in a while running though my head. I look around and see Shadow trying to calm me down. I hear my heart pounding in my ears, and nothing else. Slowly everything else comes into view. Shadow trying to calm me down, my hair sticking to the back of my neck, a hurt feeling still deep down.

"Max, are you OK? Was it the nightmare again?" shadow asks me quietly, trying to make sure I'm OK.

I brake down crying then. All the pent up emotion coming to the surface. "Shhhh, sweetie, shhhhhh its ok I wont let anything hurt you like that ever again. Shhhh it's OK. It'll be alright," Shadow, says whispers soothingly. He smoothes my hair and keeps whispering sweet nothings in my ear to try and get me to stop crying. This is more emotion then what usually happens when I have The Dream. Well, lets get on with everything.

*****mini flask back* ok it's a real flash back kind of* more like her reminiscing*

You people sitting out there reading this are probably wondering whom the hell is Shadow, what is going on. Well. Let me explain. After the flock kicked me out as you saw so kindly in my wonderful dream, note the sarcasm. I found a new flock one that will not kick me out. I was trying to take down one of the schools that's what I had been doing for a while, letting out my aggression. So I brake into the lab 'cause I usually let all the subjects go before I blow up the place to smithereens. I happen to stumble upon a person with wings and I think hey he's like me, so I let him out and ask if he wanted to come with me. He didn't want to, he's all like no dude why would we want to go with you I got my life ahead of me now. he was a creep, and possibly a pedo; you know what I'm saying. When he saw I was a girl he gave me the creepy I want to rape you look. But then Shadow came up behind him, scared the shit out of me just in the darkness I thought it was Fang. So Shadow grabbed the guys dress, thingy whatever you want to call it I don't know what it was. So he spins the creep around and whispers something in his ear. The creep then turns looks at me and runs out of there like erasers were chasing him, and me being the person I am yelled at shadow. "Why did you do that? I had a handle on everything; it was going to be fine. Why you have to ruin it," so that how I made my first impression on him, didn't go so well.

Then he decided to show me his pretty wings (don't tell him I thought that) all I said was oh. Then he turned and started walking away. I was staring at his back giving him the what-are-you-doing-crazy look. He turned around and saw that I want following him so he walked all the way back to me grabbed my arm. I felt electric sparks flying though my nerves it was unlike anything I've ever felt before, and he tugged me along. We then stopped in front of a row of cages and all the people in them had wings, yippee for me. So I let them out and I asked them if they wanted to come with me to the cave I was staying at. They agreed unlike the creep from before, so we flew back to the cave and became friends happily ever after

*End of mini kind of flash back/reminiscing thing*

So let me give you a little information on everybody in the new flock.

Sasha, she is 13, the youngest in the flock. She has orange hair with natural light golden streaks running though, like a tabby cat. Sasha has huge green eyes with gold flecks thought out them. She also has 2% cat along with the 2% bird. Her wings are white with gold tips. Sasha can shape shift, see dreams and when were fighting or she gets really angry she grows cat ears and fangs, they are extremely sharp.

Next in the line up is Bang, he is 15 and is a boy if you hadn't noticed. He has chestnut hair, blueish gray eyes. His style is kind of peppy Goth. Bangs' wings are brown with orange highlights, and he likes to talk. Bang also like Poison but I afraid to make a move because he thinks she doesn't like him. Bangs' powers/abilities are unique to him and helps out in a fight. Here it goes, he can cause pain just by looking at someone, while on the other hand he can heal someone with a little touch, but that kind of drains him. His other power is that he's telekinetic.

The other girl is Poison, she is also 15. She has blonde hair with pink tips and blue streaks. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. Poisons' style is punk, rock kind of edgy. Her wings are blue like blue jays with them looking like they sparkle green in the sun. Her powers include acid spit it's kind of gross but you get used to it after a while and she can see into the future, so we always know when anything bad or good is going to happen. Poison also like Bang but thinks he only wants to be friends.

Now it's time for the amazing Shadow. He is 17 and is turning 18 in a couple of weeks. He has black hair, and black eyes with gold and silver specks in them. Shadow also has his lip pierced. I remember the day he got it, I freaked out at him 'cause he just walked into the house and had a lip ring in so… I tackled him and tried to take it out but he wouldn't, but now I like it. He almost always dresses in black but sometimes he wears really dark colors like dark red, blue, and green. His black wings have purple streaks running though them. Shadows really quiet but not Fang quiet. He's also in love with max, who is in love with him. He's like Fang but better. He awesome abilities include, walking though walls, turning invisible, manipulating shadows and teleporting.

Now a little bit on myself since I've grown from last time. I haven't really changed I the looks department so… nothing to add to that. I'm 17 I turn 18 in a couple of months. My eyes look a little more like Carmel then barfed chocolate so that's a plus. My wings now have black, purple, red and a little blue running though them. I am in love with Shadow. I've got some new powers, here they are. In addition to the voice, super speed and breathing under water, I can create force fields, I'm telepathic, I can control the elements and have super strength.

Authors note-

**Ok so guys, I'm not the best writer but ill try my best each time. Depending on how many reviews I have will decide how quickly I finish the next chapter and update. It could be this week or it could be next week, most likely the latter because I have a school Varity school I'm performing in this Friday with rehearsal Thursday, and dance competition on Sunday I think, and on Saturday I'm ushering a concert to get money for my relay for life team.**

**Ta ta for now, Miss Bipolar. kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

B/N: Really. After you read this, check out my stuff. Metal Flowers. It has an avatar of a cartoon Asian girl. You can't miss it.

A/N:I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Metal Flowers. Last time I updated I forgot to put a disclaimer so I have to do one for today and last time, just because.

Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson…yet. So I don't own all of these characters besides my oc's.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Max POV

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring 'When I grow up' by Mayday Parade. I let it all play out. My tastes have changed, so this was my favorite song now.

Finally, the song is over, and Shadow is out of the shower. He walks in to find me sitting on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I get this sudden lurching in my stomach. So I run into the bathroom and start barfing my guts out. It was not a pleasant sight, especially since I hadn't eaten yet that day. But Shadow was there no the less holding my hair back. It was really sweet of him, even though I kept trying to push him back. When I finished I sat down on the cold floor and lean my head against the bathtub.  
"You okay there, Max?" Shadow asks, concerned.

"Just fine after barfing my guts out before I even eat. So yes, I'm just peachy this fine morning," I hastily replied. Shadow stares at me for a second, debating what to do. Then he leaves the room, with pep in his step and out the door he goes. When he finally returns, he has a glass of water and some saltines in hand. He hands the stuff to me. I gulp down the water but, if I eat anything it'll just come back up. So I push them away and say, "I not in the mood for real food it'll probably make my throw up again."

He has a sad look in his eyes, 'cause he know were supposed to eat like 4000 calories a day, and right now I'm at zero, zip, Nada. Then he really thinks it through, about how if I eat it, it'll just come back up later on. I don't have to make a point of this because he understands my logic and knows I'm one stubborn ** when I want what I want. So I start getting up to make my way down stairs, but I guess Shadow has other ideas. Next thing I know, I'm being talked into sitting on the bed. So here I am now, laying on my bed while Shadow wakes up the kids, gets them ready for school, makes breakfast, drives them to school and all that other stuff while I'm passed out on the bed, dead to the world.

When I wake up next, shadow is sitting over me, looking like he's thinking something over. When he sees that my eyes are open, I guess his mind changed 'cause the foggy look was gone. He just leaves my room, again. This is getting really annoying because I feel totally better now. I start to get up, when Shadow walks in through the door carrying a tray with soup on it. He sees my trying to get out of bed, and immediately states, "You can't get out of bed yet, what if you're still sick? You could barf again, that's not a pretty sight," Shadow oh, so kindly reminded me.

But I ignored him anyway. I got up and told him I feel fine now. I wasn't used to being taken care of. If I was sick back in the old Flock, I'd just deal with it, "Probably just some weird one hour bug,"

"Max, we don't get sick. I've never been sick, ever. No one that I know that's an experiment has ever gotten sick. Even if it's only for a couple hours," Shadow tried to kindly respond.

So I was standing in the middle of my room, with Shadow staring at me. I take a couple steps, testing the waters, to make sure I don't get sick again. I don't. I walk out the door, Shadow obediently following. None of the kids are home yet. We have about 2, 3 hours tops, alone. All alone. Right when I'm about to turn around, my stomach rumbles. Shadow stares at me with one eyebrow raised. The look says 'I told you so, you should have eaten something'. I stare back with no emotion. "Make me something to eat," is all I say.

"What if I don't want to make you something to eat," he relies. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"Fine, I'll just make my OWN breakfast," I threatened, "I've burned down several houses before, including my time with the Flock," I choked out the last part, but it seemed like he was going to make me something to eat, so it was worth it.

"Okay, I'll go get you some food," he said quickly and disappeared to go down the stairs.

I go and sit at the table while Shadow looks in the fridge for something to make me. When he comes out he has some bread, cheese and butter. Ooh, grilled cheese, I hope he makes like 15. Then we can split it. So I'm just sitting at the table its really boring. Shadow is standing with his back to me, I'm secretly checking out his **, bur don't tell anybody. When he turns around I think he figured out what I was doing by the look on his face. My boyfriend is a total sex god.

"You think I'm a total sex god? Hm," oh, ** I think I said that out loud. Damn.

"No, I don't think you're a total sex god. Where ever did you get that silly idea?" I ask, trying, hoping there is no blush on my cheeks, and that he can't tell that I'm lying.

"It's okay for you to think I'm a total sex god. It's true and we both know it. You may not be okay admitting it, but I know you think its true. Max, I also think I'm a total sex god, you don't have to be embarrassed by it." He lectured me in his cocky bastard tone.

I ignored him. "You're burning my food," is all I say to him.

He turns around to check and sees that the food is actually burning. He didn't believe me. Whatever. He flips my grilled cheese, and stacks 10 onto a plate for me. He sets it on the table and sits next to me. I grab a slightly charred sandwich and shove it in my mouth. Shadow takes 2 of my sandwiches. I ignore him.

"I am sorry. That I made you feel embarrassed," Shadow looks into my eyes when he says this, I know I can't stay mad at him any longer. It's impossible.

"I forgive you." I say then lean into kiss him, softly on the lips.

Soon, Shadow is pulling me into his lap while were sitting at the table. His tongue slides against my bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth willingly. Our tongues battle it out, his wins like usual. Shadow stands, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Were still kissing while he starts walking us up stairs to our bedroom. He throws me down on the bed…

(FF bans MA, and I wouldn't write it if they didn't)

Shadow POV

I wake up about an hour later to see Max still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach so I could see her beautiful wings. The black and blue standing out more then ever, with the faint red in a deep crimson color. She's so beautiful, how is she mine? I wonder this all the time. How does she love me? I start tracing patterns on her back, just thinking about random things that pop into my head. Like, why was Max sick this morning? We don't get sick; I know that for a fact. I don't think there are any diseases that can affect us. I mean once the school took this girl and got her pregnant. She was barfing a lot, but she was human, so that's different. Yeah, I mean were always extra safe with those things. We're not ready to have little kids running around the house, we have Sasha and Poison and Bang. They're plenty for now. I noticed that Max was starting to move.

Max POV

I started moving around; I felt something tickling the skin of my back. I roll over and slowly open my eyes to see Shadow staring down at me. I then realize oh, so nicely that I'm still naked. That and that the kids should be home in a couple of minutes. I race out of bed and throw on one of Shadows band shirts; it goes down to my knees. I also put on a pair of his boxers, all the while Shadow is staring at me. I turn around and glare at him. he sighs and gets up. Comes over and gives me a little peck on the lips. Gets dressed in a pair of jeans. Nothing else. I start to walk out the door and head downstairs, when I feel something grab my waist. This hand turns me around, my lips smack into his'. Shadow and I start to have a nice little make out session again. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, asking silently for permission. I pull away before anything can get carried away.

"I don't want the kids to walk in like they did last time, it was so embarrassing," Shadow starts kissing my neck, "stop. We have to go and get the kids or else they will know something is wrong, maybe in a good way for us but not so much for them." I whisper to him. Shadow reluctantly pulled back. When I heard the clock chime 3, the kids will be home from. School soon. That's always good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry its really short but I plan on uploading a new chapter really soon. Hope y'all enjoy!

P.S. I don't own this story…. Sadly

Max POV

After shadow and I's little make-out session and the clock chimed three o'clock. We quickly rushed to the door, and ran out. When we got to the car, I realized that I forgot my keys. I'm just so smart like that, always forgetting stuff, which is semi-important. Well on the way out I grabbed my orange Velcro wallet, not the cheap stuff. I ran back out the door and locked it. Then I sped to the car and almost ran into the door. Notice how I said almost, that means I didn't, but Shadow still laughed like the annoying freak he is, but I still love him.

I hopped into the passenger seat and tossed Shadow the keys. The keys were then shoved into the ignition. Our crappy car then rumbled to life. Shadow and I sat in a comfortable silence. The only noise in the car was the horrid noise the engine was making, "rumble, rumble, rumble" try picturing that. Since we have heightened senses the noise was extremely annoying, you could almost hear the gears grinding against each other.

While bumping down the road, I leaned my head against the window. My eyes started slipping closed. A sudden spontaneous thought came to me. ICE CREAM! It screamed but instead on just the word ice cream, it was a Mexican ice cream cone screaming, "chubby, chubby ice cream!" while all the time dancing around in a circle and doing jazz hands. I was thoroughly confused; the ice cream cone had on a sombrero and had a handle bar mustache. "Chubby, chubby ice cream! Chubby, chubby ice cream!"

Shadow POV

While I was driving max leant her head against the window. I could see her eyelids slowly slipping down to cover her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her long lashes resting on the top of her cheekbones. I look back to road. I keep taking quick glances at Max. I heard her starting to stir, thinking she was waking up I ignored it.

"Chubby, chubby ice cream cone! Chubby, chubby ice cream cone!" Max started singing, progressively getting louder. I look over at Max; she has a huge smile on her face while singing. I let out a soft chuckle. I park the car while waiting for the kids to come out of school. I reach over and start shaking Max.

Max POV

Someone is shaking me, "Max, Max, Max!" said the person shaking me; I believed it was a man the voice was masculine. "Max, wake up. We're at the school. The kids are coming out soon," the masculine voice was saying.

I slowly opened up my eyes to see Shadow looking at me as if I am crazy and belong in an insane asylum. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I repeatedly asked questions along those lines.

"No, but while you were taking your little nap," he was talking to me like I was a child, slowly, as if I couldn't understand, "you started singing. What you were singing was very interesting. Max, do you know what you were singing?"

"No," I whispered in a small voice. I have this odd feeling it was slightly embarrassing, like the time I was dreaming about shadow while I was in the school. When I woke up from that I found out the Whitecoats were watching my dreams and recording them. Now that was embarrassing.

"Well, you were singing as I mentioned before. Max, you were singing and I quote you on this 'Chubby, chubby ice cream!' I was slightly afraid for a moment. What were you dreaming about?" shadow asked me, but he was still talking in his little kid voice.

"I kind of remember, but it seems kind of silly." I whisper again. I slightly remember and Ice cream cone dancing and singing.

"Max why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about, before the kids come out." Shadow asked in a soft voice.

"Okay," I replied. I take a deep breath, "Well there was an ice cream cone, the kind that has three flavors, vanilla chocolate and strawberry. However, it wasn't normal. The ice cream cone had on a sombrero; he also had a handle bar mustache. Oh, and he had tiny black Beatty eyes. He was dancing around in a circle and doing jazz hands. All the while, he was singing 'Chubby, chubby ice cream cone!' that wasn't me. It was the Mexican ice cream cone." I say and my eyes are big and round look at him.

"What the hell is a Mexican ice cream cone?" Bang asked as he was getting into the car.

"Ummm, it's a game Shadow and I play before you get into the car," was my oh so witty response.

"You play a game called Mexican ice cream cone?" Poison asked. With a curious look on her face.

"Yes," was all I said.

"Can we play?" cute little Sasha asked. She not that little but she's still cute.

"Who wants ice cream!" I shout, trying to get off the topic of Mexican ice cream cones. I hear shouts of I do all around. Finally off that god-awful topic. "Drive us to the ice cream shop," I tell shadow. Then we set off.


	4. Chapter 4

MaxPOV

On the way to the ice cream shop bang kept on asking to play Chubby, Chubby Ice Cream Cone. In addition, every time he started to say 'can we play' I immediately say NO! I had to keep my eyes on the road. Even though I wasn't driving I knew that if I looked back one of them or all of them would pull out the bambi eyes. If that happened, I knew I would be dead. I would cave and either come up with some crazy idea of how to play Chubby, Chubby Ice Cream Cone, or spill the truth that it was a crazy dream I had. They probably would believe that I fell asleep in the car. Then they would ask Shadow and he would say something like, imaginary throat clearing, deep masculine head voice 'she was dreaming about a Mexican ice cream cone and singing Chubby, Chubby Ice Cream Cone'. After that fiasco, everyone would laugh at me.

While I was going on that little tangent in my crazy head, we arrived at the ice cream shop. The wonderful one people call Friendly's. I exited the car and everyone followed my example. When I opened, the door I cool burst of wind from the AC hit my face. We stepped up to the podium thing.  
"How many?" came a nasally voice from a short curvy red headed girl behind the podium, without looking up. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place her…Oh my god, was that…Lissa? No. I was done with my old life. I pretended not to recognize her.

"Five," was my short response, and then the girl looked up, her eyes roaming up and down Shadows body. I send my 'death glare' her way. Shadow reaches over and grabs my hand. I send her a smug look. She rolls her eyes and walks us to a booth, swaying her hips more then what is natural. She put the menus on the table and handed one to Shadow, her hand brushing his. She coyly smiled at him.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." On her way back to the front, she slipped something into his hand.

We slid into the booth. Shadow and I on one side, Bang, Poison and Sasha on the other. He looked into his hand while I looked over his shoulder. In his hand was a slip of paper with a number on it, presumably her phone number. That little bitch, trying to steal my man. How dare she? He is mine, all mine. Oh, my god they have hunka chunka peanut butter fudge, which would taste so good with caramel and a pickle. Oh, look at Shadow just staring off, looking out the window. That's so sad I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Max, are you okay?" Poison asked. She had a look of care and love in her eyes. The look just made me want to cry more. I felt my eyes start to get moist; I bit my tongue to hold in the tears that were threatening to burst. "I'm fine," I say then look down at my hands sniffling, "I just need to use the restroom." Shadow gets up exits the booth then I stand up and briskly walk to the bathroom.

When I get in the bathroom the tears start to spill, I have no idea what brought them on. I am so confused. "Knock, knock" someone is at the door, "occupied," Is all I say trying to get the person away.

"Max it's me, open up," Shadow says from the other side of the door.

"It'll look weird if you come into the lady's bathroom," I say, trying to convince him to go away and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I want to wallow in self-pity. I hate PMSing it sucks. That's all I can say on the subject. I also hate men because they can't PMS, they don't have to have a period every month, where all you felt like doing is sitting on the couch watching sappy chick flicks and eating all the chocolate ice cream in the house. Then going upstairs and complaining that you're fat because you just ate a whole tub of chocolate ice cream. I hate men; all they have to go through is 'menopause' the man form of menopause. I have to have my period every freaking month and then I have to go through labor if I want to have kids, and then I get to go through menopause if I live to that age. I hate men. Why am I ranting, in my head about PMS and women's hate of men?

"Look, Max I'm coming in weather you like it or not, " Shadow said from the other side of the door, his voice sounded slightly annoyed. I quickly turned on the cold water and dabbed it on under and on my eyes to get rid of the redness and slight swelling. I saw Shadow standing there while I was dabbing my eyes.

"How did you get in?" I questioned. I didn't hear nor see the door open. How did he get in the bathroom? I looked back in the mirror not caring anymore; my eyes were still slightly swollen and red. I got another paper towel and dabbed my ugly barfed chocolate eyes with it. Shadow came up behind me and grabbed the towel. He spun me around so that I faced him. He gently dabbed my eyes and when they looked closer to normal, he kissed each of them. Then he slowly kissed each cheek, then the tip of my nose, after that he lightly kissed my lips. I gladly returned the kiss forgetting why I was crying in the first place. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth a little bit, just enough for his tongue to slip in. Shadows tongue explored my mouth running across my teeth then fighting with my tongue for dominance. Shadow lifted me up so my butt was is on the edge of the sink. I wrap my legs around his back, Shadow's hands resting on my thighs. I move one hand into his hair and the other up and down his chest. Shadow breaks away from my lips and starts placing kisses on my neck. I tilted my head back so he could have better access; he started lightly sucking on my pulse. I brought his head back up to my lips, his mouth smashing against mine with fiery passion.

"Knock, knock" I ignored it at first but whoever it was knocked again. I saw the handle start to jingle. I pulled Shadow off my neck. "Shadow, stop. Someone's at the door," I whispered. I then shouted, "Occupied!" Shadow went back to kissing my neck. I heard some shuffling outside the door, as if the person knocking was uncomfortable.

"Max, it's me… Bang. The server is coming back soon to take orders. Max, are you okay?" Bang quietly asked me through the door. "Sasha's worrying about you; she wants you to come out." I heard Bang, quietly say through the door. I looked at Shadow, a look of understanding passed between us.

"I'll be out in a second," I quickly replied, while making sure Shadow didn't make any noise.

"Max, I know Shadow's in there with you. You don't have to try to hide it," he took a small pause to let it all sink in, " Shadow, Poison said that you should know that the waitress is a female and you should make it look like you and max were having a 'hot, steamy, passion, lust filled make-out session.' Her words not mine. She even wrote them down for me. Well, I'm going to go back to the table," he said the last part awkwardly. I heard his feet shuffling away.

"Let's go Shadow," I say to him, while unwrapping my legs from around him. His large hands still held my thighs up, and next to his hips. Shadows hands run up my legs and find their way to rest on my waist. He lifts me up and sets my feet on the ground. I remove my arms from around his neck and cup his beautiful face. I bring his face down to mine and give him a peck on the lips. I detach my hands from his face and turn to leave, Shadow grabs my hand and we exit the bathroom together.

I open the door and see and older woman standing there tapping her foot waiting to use the restroom. I start to walk by but she grabs my arm and says, "Look, girl I know you're just trying to help your friend who is going through a tough time with the sex change and all but now she is a he, he can't go into the little ladies room with you to freshen up. It has to learn how to use the new antonym by itself. Excuse me." She goes to enter the bathroom, but I step in her way.  
"Look lady, this GUY here is my boyfriend. It is not nice to talk about somebody as if said person isn't there. It is also not nice and/or suitable to question somebody's gender like that; my Boyfriend has been a MAN his entire life. So don't go talking about people like that." I storm off after I said my little rant not wanting to see the look on the old lady's face. Who has the right to talk about anybody like that? If you thought that somebody does you are wrong, nobody has the right to talk to anybody like that. We walk back to the table and sit down; all the while, I'm still silently fuming in my head. Why the heck am I getting so easily upset about this?

I quickly look over the menu and decide on chocolate ice cream with caramel. The server comes over and asks with a southern accent, "What would y'all like to eat today?"

Poison hesitated before choosing what she wanted on the menu, "A small coffee ice cream in a dish with fudge on top."

Sasha: "I'll have and small strawberry in a cone, please."

Bang: "**snicker snicker** I'll have a Mexican ice cream cone, please." He asks with all seriousness.

"I'm sorry but we don't have Mexican ice cream cones," the server kindly replies.

Bang then sighed in a cute way and ordered what he usually has, "oh, then I'll have a fribble, vanilla, small."

"We," Shadow points to him and me, "will be sharing a medium vanilla with caramel sauce on top, in a dish."

The server leaves and I turn to Shadow, "How did you know that what I wanted?" I quietly ask him.

He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "You kept muttering about it under your breath." When I look at his face, I see a huge smirk on it. I turn a little more and glare at him. I hear a buzzing in the background and see the kid's lips moving, and then I realize that I was blocking them out while I was glaring at Shadow.

When I turn back to the table are food is set up are ready to be devoured. I grab a spoon and start to eat. All is quiet and well while we are eating. When everyone finishes, I ask the server for the check. When she returns she passes the check to Shadow. When he opens it, he keeps a straight face but I knew the server put her number on the bill. I let him pay, because I don't really care about it right now. When Shadow is done paying, we all get up to leave. On the way past the podium, the two girls are talking, and the short curvy one walks over and trips me. I put my arms up to shield my face, and prepare my body to land on the floor but it never came. I look up and see the Shadow caught me around the waist, from our position I look up at the girls and quirk an eyebrow up while giving them a smug look. I turn around and stand up, when I do, I say thank you to Shadow, tug a little on his lip ring and peck him on the lips, now I'm not a big fan of PDA but to see the look on the bitches faces. It was hilarious. When that little 'thing' was over, we all strolled out of Friendly's and to the car.

A/N I really hope this didn't offend anybody in any that wasn't really in my mind when I wrote/typed it so… I really hope you all liked it, also I have a new poll on my profile thingy, I'm contemplating writing a max ride twilight crossover and I cant decide who max should be with so I'm giving all my loving fans the choice! Please help me choose.

Love, me


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

The car ride home was extremely boring. Except, for the fact that we drove by and fat man who was riding on his tricycle. In addition, Bang kept sticking his head out the window and saying high to everybody.

When his head was on the inside of the car. I ranted to him the dangers of all that he did. I won't bore you with the whole thing; all I did was repeat in my different ways the dangers of what he did. While I was, ranting Shadow rolled up the windows, locked them and put on the AC. When we got home, I exited the car to unlock the door. When I entered the house with everyone following, I asked the same question I do everyday, "who has homework?" all I got in return was the same thing I get every day, a chorus of yeses. Everybody sat down at the table even Shadow, when I asked him why he said that he didn't know. I walked into the pantry to see if we had anything to eat, I took five boxes of family sized Mac 'n Cheese. I walked out of the pantry and set the boxes in front of Shadow, he got the memo. These are for dinner, make them. I walked over to the stove and opened the cabinet under it and grabbed the biggest pot we owned. I filled the pot with water and then set it on the stove without turning the burner on, everybody knows that if I did that the water would burn and melt the pot. Shadow stood up and turned the burner on, then walked back to the table. "Max, if there are 5 coins and 3 bags on one side and on the other side of the equal sign is 2 bags and 8 coins, how many coins are in the bags? Don't forget there is the same amount of coins in each bag," Sasha asked, holding up her math homework. I sat down next to her and took her pencil to do the math on the paper. I marked off the same amount of coins on each side, and circled the remaining three, knowing that was the answer to the question, 3. Sasha figured it all from my wonderful help and explanation.

"Thanks, Max," was all she replied, but I could hear the smile and happiness in her voice. I looked over at Poison who was staring off into space, I walked over and waved my hand in front of her face, nothing happened. I snapped my finger and she jumped in her chair.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. When she was staring off into space she had a special gleam in her eyes, to tell you the truth it kind of scared me. Whatever is/was going on her mind, is starting to worry me.

"Well, I think that you and Shadow should go out together tonight. It's not supposed to rain or anything. I could pick out your outfit and do your makeup. Shadow, I could even make reservations at a nice restaurant. Please, Max, let me do this, pretty, please with sugar on top. You and Shadow haven't gone out in such a long time. I think the last time was like two weeks ago. If I had a boyfriend, we would go out all the time. OMG Bang did you see how hot Alex looked to day in gym, while playing basket ball, I mean there was this other guy playing that looked way hotter but, I don't want to tell you his name it would be embarrassing I think he's one of your friends but I'm not sure. Don't tell anybody I told you that," all of that was said in about one breath. Sometimes she will have a break down and just let everything out, all at once, everything she's thinking. I looked at Shadow silently asking if we should go out. He slightly nodded his head in return.

"Sure, you can plan a date for us, but I don't want to wear a dress that is too fancy," I told her, making sure she understood our conditions.

"Thank you so much Max, I won't disappoint you or Shadow," she mumbled while shoveling Mac 'n Cheese into her mouth. After she finished, she grabbed Sasha and pulled her up to Poison's room. Most likely picking out my outfit and where we were going to eat.

Max POV

Around half an hour later, I was being dragged up to Poison's room. I walked in and found a wooden chair sitting in the middle. "Max you can either sit in the chair by yourself or Sasha and I can tie you to the chair, it's your choice," she said slowly so that I understood. I decided that since I didn't want to have rope burns before my date. I looked onto her bed and saw a pretty dress. The strapless bodice was black sparkly with a light blue sash around the middle, and a light blue tutu like thing at the bottom with black tulle on top of it. A pair of plain black pumps, a black ribbon chocker with a black teardrop gem that would rest in the hollow of my throat and a simple pair of diamond studs Shadow got me for Christmas last year. They slowly led me into the bathroom to do my hair and make up for the date.

Poison and Sasha gave me an elegant braided hairstyle. They put on some light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, blush, foundation and plumb lipstick. After they put all the make-up on my face and did my hair, I walked back out and they told me to step into the dress so I didn't mess up my hair or make-up. I slid on my shoes. They tied on the necklace and I put in my earrings. Poison said she was just going to go tell Shadow where we were going and everything.

Poison POV

Max looks so pretty, I can't wait until Shadow sees her. Shadow and I actually planed everything so it would happen this way, because he's planning to propose tonight. We all wanted it to be special for both of them so, Shadow came to me for help. I'm the dating queen; I know how to plan everything so it would be perfect. I stroll down the stairs and walk over to Shadow, I whisper in his ear, "everything is ready. Your reservation at the fancy Italian restaurant is at 7:30 under Ride."

"Okay," he whispers replies. Then I turn around and stroll back p stairs to get Max and bring her down.

Max POV

Poison enters the room, without saying a word and brings me down stairs. She places my hand in Shadow's, I look up at him and he places a quick peck on my lips before leading me out to the car. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispers in my ear, while opening my car door. He jogs over to his side of the car and slides in. Shadow turns the car on and off we go.

Max POV

We got out of the car; I looked at the fancy Italian restaurant. We walked up to the door, which Shadow held open for me, like a gentleman. We walked up to the podium, "reservation for Ride," Shadow said to the man.

"Right this way, sir," was all the man said then led us to a table for two by a window. Shadow pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, he sat down across from me. A waitress came up and asked if we wanted anything to drink, we both ordered water. When she came back we ordered our food, I ordered seafood pasta while Shadow ordered a 8 oz. steak with a garden salad on the side. Half way through the dinner, after we finished eating but we didn't order desert yet, Shadow said, "Max, close your eyes." I did as I was told and closed my eyes I heard a chair scraping. Then, "Max, open your eyes." I saw Shadow down on the floor on one knee. Tears were coming to my eyes. Shadow looked into my eyes and said with so much emotion in his voice, "Max, my beautiful Max," he took a deep breath, "Maximum ride, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. That love has only grown since that time. Would you do the honors of becoming my wife? Maximum ride, will you marry me?" he looked into my eyes, he must have been able to see the tears, I felt as if I spoke my sobs would be heard so I simply nodded my head, yes. I held out my hand, Shadow took it an placed a beautiful ring on my ring finger. I pulled his head to mine and out lips met, for out first kiss with him as my fiancé. The waitress came back and we order a lemon mar Capone cake to share. After we (Shadow) paid the bill we left. On the car ride home I staring at my beautiful engagement ring, on the inside of the ring there was an inscription, "forever and always."

When we got home, everyone pounced on me asking to see the ring. I showed them all quickly but told them I had to go to bed. I walked up the stairs. When we got to our room, I took off my shoes and necklace. Shadow took off his shoes and started making his way over to me. His lips smashed into mine. His hand started to unzip my dress, so I stood there in my strapless bra and thong. I started unbuttoning his shirt, once I got it off I ran my hands along his chest, then I started working on his pants. I undid the button; I slowly slid down the zipper and pulled his pants down. Then he brought me to bed and we made passionate love all night long.

A/N I have Max's outfit on my profile if you want to see it, I also have her engagement ring…check it out and take part in my poll, I'm also putting up a new story I hope you all like it


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV

When I woke up in the morning, I knew something was different. I just couldn't remember what it was. I looked over at Shadow and the sheets wrapping around his waist. I sat there staring at his beautiful black and purple wings. I didn't realize that Shadow was awake until he said, in his deep sexy voice, "See something you like, babe?" I couldn't take my eyes off him. His body lying on its side. I could see his 8-pack and chiseled chest. I was admiring his chest when I got a weird feeling in my stomach, I tried to push it away. The feeling moved up into my throat, I leaped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. I keeled over the toilet and vomited into it. All the wonderful food I had to eat last night, gone. All my stomach acid, gone. I heard Shadow come into the bathroom; he rushed over to me and held my hair back. I kept emptying my stomach. When I was done I sat on the floor, my head resting against the bathtub while Shadow rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I looked into his eyes.

"Do you really think I want anything to eat after that? Can you hand me my toothbrush?" I asked, my voice still hoarse. Why would he think I would want anything to eat, after empting my whole stomach. I looked at him again, as if he was crazy. Shadow reached up on to the counter and grabbed my toothbrush, he handed it to me. I slowly stood, as if unsure of myself. Shadow grabbed my elbow and waist to keep me upright. We walked over to the sink; I stuck my toothbrush under the water and then put on some toothpaste. I set my toothbrush in my mouth, moving it up and down, side to side, all over my tongue. I leaned over the sink and spit. I turned around to Shadow.

"I think I'm just going to lie down, for now. Maybe later before the kids go to school I'll come down for breakfast," I slowly said. Walking out of the bathroom, I sat on the bed, and burrowed myself in the covers. Shadow left the room for a moment, when he came back he had a glass of water, a sleeve of saltines and a bucket. He set the saltines and water on the nightstand and the bucket on the floor. I looked around the room, habit, my eyes stopped on Shadow. I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the bed with me. I looked over at the clock; it read 4:00 AM. I closed my eyes and started drifting off, with Shadow's arms wrapped tightly around me.

Max POV

When I woke up again, the digital clock read 7:30 AM; I slept for another three and a half hours. I looked at the nightstand and grabbed a saltine and the glass of water. I sat up and nibbled on the cracker, I slowly sipped my warm water. I looked over at Shadow who was still sleeping. I placed a hand on my stomach to make sure it wasn't going to come up again. I lied back down, and closed my eyes.

What felt like 5 seconds later, but in reality was half and hour, I woke up again. I kept my eyes close but reached over to feel if Shadow was there. I moved my hand around trying to find him; he was nowhere to be found. I opened one eye, then the other. I looked around the room, no sight of Shadow. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a saltine to chew on. I placed my feet on the floor. "Shadow, can we have pancakes for breakfast? Where's Max? She doesn't usually sleep this long on weekdays. She forgot to wake me up at 7:15 so I could take a shower and get ready before everybody else." I heard Poison say. I groaned, while making my way over to the door. I nibbled on my cracker and turned the knob. I gradually opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I shuffled my feet down the hall. When I reached the stairs, I sat on the top one and scooted down the rest of the way. When I reached the last step, I cleared my throat. Everyone looked over at me, Shadow was the first to say anything, "I see you're feeling better. That's good. Do you want anything to eat?" Concern filling his voice while he asked the question.

"No thanks I don't want it coming up again, but I am feeling better. I just don't want to take the chance," I said. Then quickly changing my decision, "Actually, can I have some more saltines, and a glass of water? Thanks!" I replied with fake enthusiasm, adding a smile onto the end.

I slowly got up from my place on the stairs, and gradually made my way over to the table. I sat down on the stool next to Sasha. Shadow placed a plate with a couple of saltines on it with a glass of water next to it. "Max," Poison spoke up, "You don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?" I looked at her, asking if she was serious with my eyes. "Okay." Was all she replied.

All three of them got up and made there way up the stairs. I felt the odd feeling in my stomach again. Worried I stood up; slowly making my way to the hall that had the bathroom off it. I didn't get that far, I raced over to the sink. Everything coming back up. Shadow held my hair back, like the nice person he is. When the nausea passed, Shadow handed me a glass of water. I sunk down to the floor, Shadow sitting beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder. When Poison came racing down the stairs she "awed" at the sight of us, closely followed by her was Bang who made fake gagging noised in the corner. This made me think about what had happened. Sasha came skipping down the stairs, she also "awed" at the sight of us, cuddling under the sink. I looked at them, death glare on my face, but it was half-assed due to my current state of sickness. They all turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Well, we're going to school now, have a nice day!" they all shouted the last part, while Poison said the beginning.

Shadow and I walked up the stairs, deciding to sleep a little more; little did I know that when I woke up from the sleep everything would be different.

Max POV

"SLAM!" was the noise I woke up to that afternoon. I heard steps racing up the stairs. When I looked the clock it said, 1:38 PM. No one should be home now. I look over at Shadow; he's groggily looking around as well wondering what was going on. My door broke open; standing in the doorway was a sad Poison and a depressed Bang. Tear tracks were seen on Poison's face. She was huddled into Bang. I looked around, no sign of Sasha anywhere. I looked around one more time to make sure I didn't miss her.

"Where's Sasha?" I asked to the room. My voice sounding horse and groggy from sleep. Bang was the person who answered.

"Max, Sasha was…" he couldn't seem to force the words out of her lips and started sobbing.

A/N a cliff hanger… what will happen…. You must wait for me to update to find out. So, I have just gotten a job so I might not be able to update as soon as I or you my reader might like but I will update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap

Max POV  
"Where's Sasha?" I asked to the room. My voice sounding horse and groggy from sleep. Bang was the person who answered.  
"Max, Sasha was…" he couldn't seem to force the words out of her lips and started sobbing.  
End Recap  
Max POV  
"Sasha was…" he broke down sobbing. " she wasn't at lunch. We were waiting for her, and she wasn't there. We went the principle to see if she was sent home. But nothing, it's as if she disappeared." They both broke down sobbing. Poison leaning into Bang's chest, his arms wrapping around her body. If Sasha wasn't missing, I would've said 'AWWWWW' but she is. Sasha's missing, my baby is missing. I looked back up at them.  
"Max, there's more. When we were leaving to come home to tell you, we found paw prints and tufts of fur. We both think erasers took them. Max we think she was captured by the school and is there now," Poison sobbed. The words barely auditable. When she finished he sentence, I let out a cry. It sounded like a mix between a dieing seal and a dieing dog. I buried my head is Shadows chest, tears flowing down my face. Shadow wiped them away with his thumbs, then cupping my face. He looked into my eyes. Sadness flowing through his, tears on the edge of falling. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine.

Shadow stood up and looked around the room, "are we going to save here or not?" he questioned everyone. I stood up and stood next to him, taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Lets go get her," fierceness filling my voice. All the tears dried. One thought running through my mind, Sasha we are coming. "Everyone get one backpack, lightly pack it, clothes, Necessities only. Canned foods, food that will not perish, AKA non-perishables, like, rice, dried fruits, crackers, cereal, beans, protein bars and some potatoes," I ordered my voice going into leader mode. Everybody but Shadow ran out of the room. He turned to me, grabbed my hips and pulled my into a long passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers finding his hair. I softly tugged his hair pulling him closer. He broke the kiss. He placed his gorgeous lips on my forehead.

"Lets get packin'," was all he said before he turned, reached under the bed and grabbed our backpacks. He handed me the dark blue one, while he kept the black one for himself. He walked over to our dresser, opening the top drawer, he questioned, "how long will this take? I need to know how much stuff to pack."

I thought it over for a moment, "well, I don't really know how long. We don't know where she's being kept. My best guess is that she's at The School but we can't be positive. If she is at The School it should take a day to fly there and a day to fly back, will breaks and everything, and a day to bust her out. But that's only if everything goes well, but knowing us that will never happen. I have no idea what is going to happen. Anything could," I said the last part slowly letting it sink in. anything could happen to my baby, the youngest of our cute little family.

I shoved clothes into my bag, some jeans, tee shirts and other things. I made my way out of our room, through the hall, checking each room to make sure everybody was done packing clothes. I raced down the stairs, everyone in the kitchen throwing food into their bags. I put a box of granola bars, dried fruit and some cans of stuff into my bag. Everybody else was doing the exact same things. I looked at Poison and Bang, thinking what about school. What about school?! I ran over the phone, holding up my finger to everyone else. I dialed the school. Ring ring. It kept ringing until I got the receptionist. "Hello this is John F. Kennedy high school. How may I help you? Hi, this is Max Ride the guardian of Poison and Bang Ride, I'm calling to tell you that we are going on a family vacation and they will not be attending school for the next couple of days. Thank you I will be sure to make a note of it. Thank you, good-bye," I ended the call. " I just called the school as you all probably know by now, to tell them you and Bang will not be in class for a couple of days," I explained to everyone.

I turned to the door looking at it, knowing a journey was coming up. I looked back at everyone and asked, "everyone ready to go?" they all nodded their heads and we walked out the front door. I turned around and locked the door.

We all walked into the woods, so no one would see us take off. I launched into the sky, powerfully flapping my wings to gain height. I lead the point Shadow on my right Bang on my left, Poison behind and off to the side of Shadow.

We flew for a couple of hours before Poison demanded that we land, because she was hungry. We begun our decent as the sun was setting. Red, orange, yellow and pink flooding the sky. We landed in the woods and walked into the town. We walked to the nearest motel. In the lobby was a man who probably didn't have a girlfriend or hygiene skills. When he saw us, he perked up, his eyes roaming over my body then over Poison's. Shadow draped his arm over my shoulders. We walked up to him like that. "two rooms please, right next to each other," Shadow asked, steel in his voice.

The guy named Matt swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing. He slowly reached under the desk and grabbed four keys. "that'll be 75 for the night," he said his voice shaking. He handed the four keys to Shadow as I handed him the cash. He shyly smiled at me. I gave him the disgusting crazy look.

We all walked up the stairs to our rooms, Shadow and I in one, Poison and Bang in the other. As soon as I opened the door, I flopped down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N so guys I have to go on vacation this week, but ill keep writing as post some chapter to either this story or my other one, which ever. Now on vacation all I have is a mac, and I cant figure out how to use that to upload docs. If any of you know that would be wonderful if you told me. I would love you so much and then I could update sooner. **


	8. Chapter 8

MAX POV

When I wake up I look around the room. Shadow is lying down next to me, but the walls look unfamiliar. I look at the clock it says, 6 o'clock AM. I sit up and stretch y arms, time to start the day. I tap Shadow's shoulder, trying to wake him; all he does is mumble about how he wants 'five more minutes'. "Shadow you have to get up, we have to go and save Sasha. Come on, you can't have five more minutes. Get up now, or so help me god, I will roll you off this bed and onto the floor," I stop my threating when a nauseous feeling fills my stomach. I stand up and run to the bathroom, kneeling over toilet, vomiting up all I've eaten in the last 24 hours. Shadow rushed in and held my hair back. I sat down on the cool floor. Shadow sat down next to me.

"We have to do something about this; I can't let you fight if you're sick. Maybe you should go to the doctors. Max you've been having morning sickness for the past couple of days," Shadow said to me, I saw the concern in his eyes. When the words 'morning sickness' came out of his mouth I had an idea of what is wrong with me. I though back to the dates, I missed it. I had to get to a store immediately.

"Shadow, I'm going to run to Walmart. I'm going to get some medicine to settle my stomach. While I'm gone wake up Poison and Bang, get them ready to leave," I instructed. I ran to the window and jumped, my wings flowing outward. I flew as quickly as I could to the nearest Walmart. I landed in the trees and casually strolled in. Worry was running through my mind, but I didn't let it show on my face. I walked down to the isle I was looking for. The isle with pregnancy tests. The fact that I was late and having morning sickness could just be a sick coincidence but I don't believe in any kind of coincidence. I picked three different brands and walked over to the medicine isle, picking up a thing of Pepto to hold up my story. I walked to the cash register and the lady behind it gave me a sad smile, as I was paying she whispered, "Good luck."

I walked to the back of the store where the bathrooms were. I walked into a stall and ripped open the boxes. I sat and peed on all three of the sticks, and set an alarm on my phone for five minutes. The minutes felt like hours. My phone went off.

The first one read… NEGATIVIE.

The second one read… POSOTIVE.

The third one read…

Shadow POV

I saw max jump out of the window, her white are brown wings gliding through the sky, I sighed. I walked over to the door that connected our room with Poison and Bang's. I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked again, response. I knocked a third time, still no response. I quietly opened their door, and stuck my head in to make sure no one was in there.

I looked over at the bed, and I saw them. Poison and Bang were spooning. Now, this is something I will admit to you and only you, Max will never know I ever thought this. But I went 'awwww' in my head. They looked so cute together, all Max has been talking about is how cute they would be together, and I swear she had been all mushy and crap. I took a deep breath and slowly tiptoed back to my room making sure not to make a sound. I slowly got my phone. I opened the camera app and stealthily tiptoed back into Poison and Bang's room. They were still spooning. Perfect blackmail was all that was shouting through my head at the moment. I snapped a couple of pictures from different angles, and then moved them into an even more compromising position. Luckily they both are heavy sleepers. I rolled Bang onto his back and rested Poison's head on his chest, wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. I got a couple of picture of them like that. I then decided it was time to wake them up before Max got back. I tried to shake them, but nothing happened. I tried telling them to get up, I threatened them.

Now, that threat will happen. I walked over to the sink and turned on the ice cold water; I grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with said icy water. I slowly walked back to the bed, making sure no water hit the floor on the way. I dumped the water over the both of them. They screamed and jumped out of the bed and into the air, landing in a fighting stance. At least they know to do that right. Poison looked around the room while Bang's eyes were glued onto me. I looked into his eyes and gave him an evil smirk. He whispered something to Poison; most likely tell her it was me who poured the water on them.

They both glared at me, waiting for an explanation. "Max left to go get some meds 'cause she might have the stomach bug. She told me to wake you up and get you ready to leave," was all I said. I didn't mention that they were spooning that will be for later when I need something from them. I looked back at them, saying 'go get ready' with my eyes. I walked back into Max and I's room, packing our bags. I grabbed the key cards and left our room. I waited outside the door for the lovebirds to come out, no pun intended. They came out and we all nodded. We took the stairs down to the lobby and handed I our room keys. We strolled out the front doors, I saw Max nearing in the sky. We went behind the building and launched into the air, gliding towards Max.

Sasha POV

When I woke up I felt the cool metal of a crate on my uncovered legs, arms and part of my back. I looked down at what I was wearing, a hospital gown. Everything started to come back to me, the erasers taking me to The School, asking where Max is, and them all preforming tests on me. I looked around, siting in the cage beside me was a boy, and he still had his street clothes on. I looked at him trying to pinpoint where I had seen him before or who he reminded me of, Shadow, that's who he reminded me of. They looked almost identical, except for some minor detail, but the major thing was that they had a different air about them, where Shadow was warm and loving to his family, this man was cold and filled with hatred. But maybe The School did something to him, maybe he was Shadow. I had to ask to be sure.

"Shadow? Is that you?" I asked softly. He turned to look at me, his eyes were different, yet his eyes are the same color but, not the same color. He studied me, scrutinizing me.

Finally he answered me. "Sorry kid, but I'm not this Shadow person you were hoping for… I'm Fang" he answered in his deep gruff voice.

**A/N I am so sorry to everyone who thought I stopped writing. I can't apologize enough. I had this little bit of writer block on getting what words I wanted to go where, but they came to me. Now I know it's been a while but it might be a while again because I have this little thing called, I'm in my first year of high school. I will try my best to update as soon as I can, and I will update within the month but, please don't hate me if it's a while between when I update. That is all for now my wonderful readers.**

**Lots of Love, Miss bipolar!3**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasha POV

Fang, that name sounds familiar. How does that name sound familiar? Fang, Fang, Fang, why does he look so similar to Shadow, they almost have the same voice. The voice, the eyes all filled me familiarity but Fang in general, not so much. Fang scared me, he felt odd. I looked at him one more time studying him. My eyes roamed over his figure. The slight outward curve of his back, long lanky but muscular arms, wait, did I just think 'outward curve of his back'. As Max always said, "outward curve of the back is a steady sign of someone with wings, or something wrong with their back."

We're in The School the more obvious choice out of those two would be that he has wings, so do I go right out and ask him or what? I think I'll just ask him. "Hey, um…Fang, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but sure go ahead," he responded. Doing the same annoying thing Max does when you ask her if you can ask her a question. I almost started to cry thinking about Max.

I took a deep breath, "do you have wings?" I questioned. He turned to look at me, asking 'how' with his eyes, just like Shadow. "Well, we are in The School in case you couldn't tell, and you have a slight outward curve to you back. My…," what should I say, mother, sister, friend all of those are true, maybe I should just say friend and be more vague. Should I disclose Max's name, would it be safe. I don't think I should until I know I can trust Fang. "My friend told me that, she's a part of my flock. Do you have a flock?" I decided to give him a little more than just a friend. I also will get some info out of him.

"Yeah, I have a flock. I'm the leader, there are six of us, no, sorry there's five," was all he responded, I had a feeling he wouldn't give me anymore information if I asked, so I didn't.

"That's nice, there are also five of us in our flock, Max, Shadow, Bang, Poison and I. we have a nice house and go to school and everything," I told him, then I realized what I said.

"You have a person in your flock named Max, is this Max a boy or a girl, does she have wings too, when did you meet her, how can you live with her?" he questioned me. I know why I recognized his name. He is Fang, the first person Max loved and he kicked her out, they all did. I have to come up with a way out of this, I can just say that Max is a guy and doesn't have wings but Poison does, that should get him off the trail.

"No, I'm sorry but the Max in my family doesn't have wings and is a guy, but Poison has wings and she told me the tell tail signs. Max is from the school though, maybe you saw him before, he's eight and we found him last year," was what I told him to get off my trail. He studied me again, and then nodded his head.

"Are your friends here?" he asked. Looking somewhat hopeful, or maybe that's as hopeful as he can get.

"No," I answered, "but I think they're on their way," I told him hoping it would make him feel better.

He sighed, "My flock doesn't even know I'm here. I told them I was going away for a few days," he told me. I felt sad for him, even though he kicked Max out I don't think anyone should endure the school. I heard the door open, another boy walked in. He is about six foot one has dark blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Fang scowled when he saw him. "What are you doing here Dylan?" he asked, venom filling his voice.

"Well, hello Fang. I heard your nice little conversation with Sasha here. I am so happy to learn that you still believe that Max was the traitor. When it was all planned out by Jeb and I, so that we could get Max away from the flock, you were all weaker without her. Now we have you and soon we'll also have Max. When we have Max, do you know what's going to happen? No, of course you don't. We are going to erase her memory of all of you and make her believe that I have been with her forever, and then Max and I are going to go off to an island so we can repopulate the world once the by-half plan takes place. I plan on having many children with her. I hope you enjoy the sex tapes we'll send you," he said unraveling his whole plan to us. I know for a fact that Max will never forget us, ever. Maybe she wants to forget her old flock, but she could never forget, Shadow or Poison or Bang or me, never.

"Max will never forget us, maybe she will forget her old flock but she loves us, she will fight against it!" I screamed at him. Anger surging through my body, I could feel my fangs growing from my gums and ears peeking out of the top of my head. Dylan turned to look at me, his face drained of all color, he saw my eyes glowing gold, my fangs being bared and my body shifting its shape. I was turning into a giant wolf, breaking the cage; I pounced on Dylan, and knocked him out.

I shifted back into the little girl I am and unlocked Fangs door.

Max POV

I stared down at the three pregnancy tests as I flew to the hotel, one of them read negative but the other two, they read positive. I Maximum Ride am pregnant, with Shadow's child. Truthfully I'm surprised that I just became pregnant, Shadow and I are like bunnies when it comes to that department, so I'm somewhat not surprised but I am at the same time.

I saw the hotel coming into view, I slowed down. Three shapes came into the air, Shadow, Poison and Bang. I sped up to reach them. When I saw Shadow's face I slowed down and waited for them to reach me. "Shadow I need to talk to you, alone, about something important," I said softly to him. I started to fly down, looking over my shoulder to make sure he's following me, he is. I landed on the soft green forest floor. I turned around, and looked Shadow in the eyes.

"Is this about why you're sick?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes," I answered, "I went to the story and got some, um… pregnancy tests. Just in case, I got three and took them in the bathroom. One of them came out negative but the other two they're positive. Shadow we are having a baby. I understand if you don't want to talk to me or have anything to do with the baby, it's okay," I told him. Tears springing to my eyes, and leaking down my face.

Shadow walked over to me and wiped away my tears with his thumbs, he leaned down and kissed my cheeks the lightly kissed my lips. "Max, Love, how could you think that I wouldn't want to have a child with you? I love you so much; I love you more than my own life. And now we have something to prove our love to the world," he told me, resting his hand on my still flat stomach, "and I already love this little life we've created. Max I would never leave you, ever. You should know that by now. Now I might be scared but, I will never leave you," he voiced, telling me all of his feelings. I looked into his eyes, seeing love and care but also sadness and fear. I stood on my tippy-toes and placed my lips on his warm and soft ones. His arms encircled my waist; my fingers found his hair, his tongue begged for entrance, I let him in.

10 or 15 minutes later, we walked back to everyone hand in hand. We reached the rest of the flock; Poison was sitting in Bang's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. I put my hand to my mouth to keep from 'awwwing' out loud. I looked at Shadow and he put up his finger, telling me to wait a second. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He flipped it open and scrolled through some stuff until he found what he was looking for, he showed me picture of Poison and Bang spooning. That was when I awed out loud, Poison and Bang both turned to look at us and jumped apart.

"Okay guys, Shadow and I have something to tell you then we are going to leave," I looked at Shadow and found his eyes, conveying hoe scared I was, I took a deep breath, "guys, Shadow and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

**A/N**

**So here's the next chapter guys, I really think I'm going to try to update every weekend for one of my two stories. Now, I decided to give you a little heads up, one chapter in the near future will be dedicated to someone (you know who you are) because they gave me an amazing idea, so you should all be waiting for that. And here is kind of how I pictured Shadow to look like Andy Biersack in his music video Knives and Pens, if you don't know who that is, look him up now and listen to their music NOW! I love them the band is Black Veil Brides they're and amazing inspirational group. And please everyone check out my poll on my profile, it would mean the world to me, and I won't start my crossover until I have at least 10 more people have done it so please check it out. Don't forget to review!**

**Love, Miss Bipolar3**


	10. Chapter 10

Poison POV

OMG, Max and Shadow are going to be real parents. They have been like parents to me, Bang and Sasha but now they're going to be parents of a little bird kid that's growing in Max's stomach. I cannot wait to be an aunt; it is going to be so much fun. I can buy her cute little dresses, take her to the zoo and when she's older we can go shopping together. Even if it's a boy we can have lots of fun. I could take him to the zoo, buy him cute little boy shoes and when HE is older we can work on fighting together, oh it'll be so much fun.

All the experience I'll get, so that when I have a baby of my own, Bang and I will know how to take care of it. Did I just think that, that Bang and I would have a child in the future? This is horrible I cannot lo-like Bang, Bang and I will never be together, I know he doesn't feel the same way. Even if he did I know nothing would come out of it, he likes this girl at school, he was telling me about her and how wonderful she is. How he wants to ask her out but he know she would say no. he always tells me about how beautiful she is. Now, back on the topic of Max, Shadow and their little love child.

"Max! Max! Max! Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" I asked curiosity filling my voice.

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Poison, it's too soon to tell at the moment. But the moment we find out you will be the first to know!" she exclaimed the ending, trying to cheer me up. Time to use this to my advantage.

"But Max, I really wanted to know now to cheer me up with the disappearance of Sasha," I whined, "Maybe if you let me hold a baby shower for you I would feel better," I told her, luring her into my plan of planning a baby shower for her and her baby. She would have the best first baby shower ever in the name of baby showers. I also know that this is only going to be the first of many to come.

Max POV

Poison kept ranting on and on about how she was going to throw me a baby shower and it was going to be the best ever. But I kept thinking about Sasha, and how right now at this very moment she is most likely being tested on by Jeb and other White coats. Poor little Sasha, but I knew that she could take care of herself; she is strong and will never give up. She has powers that we don't; she can get out herself if she has to.

"Okay, guys let's get moving, we should make it there in a couple of hours then we can rescue Sasha and be back home by this time tomorrow," I told everybody trying to cheer them up a little. Shadow walked up to me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. He looked me in the eyes, telling me so many things, but what stood out most was that he was reminding me to be careful, he loves me and that he is slightly scared. I told him the same thing.

"U and A guys, let's go save Sasha!" I shouted, before we flew through the air

Sasha POV

Fang and I are running up and down the halls looking for a way out. We turned down another hall, and say two erasers guarding a door, that means one thing, something important is behind it. Fang turned himself invisible and attacked. Grabbing the erasers by their hair and smacking their head together, they both immediately fell to the floor grabbing their heads in pain. I ran out and kicked both of their temples making them fall unconscious. I touched Fang's hand shifting him into one of the eraser, while shifting myself into the other. We cautiously opened the door, peaking behind it. Around the door was another hallway, but at the end I could clearly see some light, real light, light from the sun.

Fang and I slowly walked to the door, as to not look suspicious. I pushed on the door and opened it to find real sunlight, and fresh air. Once we were out the door we broke down sprinting towards the woods, I looked over my shoulder to find about 15 erasers following us. I looked over at Fang, and gave him a nod. We both took to the air. Gliding effortlessly through the sky, away from the erasers and to family. We both poured on the speed wanting to get out of there.

After a couple of hours of flying, the sky was starting to get dark. I was searching the ground for a place to land, when I saw a dull orange glow, a fire. I lightly hit fangs wing and pointed down at the scene, he nodded and we started our decent. When we landed we noticed a bag, and foot steps leading behind the trees. We slowly turned around in a circle conveying the area. I heard a twig snap, and turned in that direction.

I saw something rushing towards me; I was getting into a defensive stance, when the thing shouted, "Sasha! You're alive, you made it out! OMG I have so much to tell you! You're alive! You brought a friend," then she whispered the last part, "Did you find him at the school?" all the while giving me a bone crushing hug, which I returned. When Poison let me go I looked around and saw Bang tending to the fire waiting his turn to give me a hug and welcome me back.

I walked over to him and leant down giving him a big bear hug. "Where are Max and Shadow?" I questioned. He looked me in the eyes, I had a bad feeling.

"They're out getting some food and calling Dr. M, 'because we need to visit her soon," he told me, now I'm worrying if something is wrong with Max of Shadow.

"Why do we have to visit Dr. M? Is something wrong with Max or Shadow?" I asked again, trying to get answers.

"Nothing is wrong, so to say. Look Max will tell you what's up when she gets back. Now, who is this guest you brought back, who is he?" Bang asked me. I felt slightly better knowing Max was fine.

"Well, this is Fang. He was in the cage next to mine," I told Bang then stood up and got everybody's attention, "Fang this is Poison and Bang, Bang and Poison this is Fang." I heard the flap of wings and saw Shadow and Max landing. They had some bags of food in each arm. It looked they were healthy food, the kind that costs more. What is going on? Max would never buy food that costs more, I would've expected some Mickey D's not Whole Foods. When they landed, Shadow whispered something in her ear and took all the bags. Poison and Bang raced over to them and took some of the bags, but Max took none.

Then she seemed to notice that we had a guest. She eyed him up and down then glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here," she said in a deathly calm voice. I could see the rage in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" Fang asked. Trying to figure out how he knew her.

"How do you not remember me? The first _love_ of your life. How you kicked me out under false accusations. Do you remember me now?" she spat at him, malice filling her voice. I can't believe I brought _him_ here to her. I looked at Max telling her I was sorry with my eyes.

"Max," he spit her name out, "why did you leave us? How could you leave us in our time of need?" he asked her, walking up to her. Shadow hissed.

"Fang you were the ones that kicked me out, I didn't leave you in your time of need," she told him.

Max POV

Why does Fang think I left the flock, when I know for certain that they kicked me out calling me a traitor? I felt tears popping to my eyes, stupid mood swings. Fang narrowed his eyes at me, wondering if I was really crying. "Max, are you crying?" he asked me before pulling me in for a hug. I tried to wiggle my way out but he kept his grip on me. Shadow grabbed me out of Fangs arms, asking if I was okay and asking if the baby was okay, all with his eyes. Fang glared at him. Shadow wiped my remaining tear off my face. I gave him a small smile.

Shadow went over to talk to Fang, when they stood next to each other, they looked almost identical, except that Shadow is slightly taller and has his lip pierced. Slight differences, like the shade of their eyes, Shadows' are slightly darker. Shadow also has longer hair, and a much more angular face. The similar were still uncanny. I swear they looked as similar as Angle and Gazzy. The shouting was getting louder. I ignored it and ran over to Sasha, remembering that I still hadn't welcomed her back yet.

I gave Sasha a huge hug, and told her I love her and that I forgive her for bringing Fang here, and that that was a smart thing to do instead of leaving him at The School. I brought Sasha farther into the woods so that Fang wouldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Sasha, I have something important to tell you. First off, we have to go to Dr. M's soon so she can do a check up on me," I told her leading up to my secret.

"Max, is something wrong with you, why does Dr. M have do to a check up on you?" Sasha asked me.

"Sasha, what would you say about becoming an aunt?" I asked her gauging her reaction, "'cause the reason we have to visit Dr. M is because Shadow and I are having a baby," I told her, watching her face go from confusion to joy.

"OMG! I'm going to become an aunt; this is going to be so cool! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Have you told Poison, what did she say? Can I throw you a baby shower, pretty please?" she asked questions soaring out of her mouth.

"Yes you are going to be an aunt, no I don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy yet, yes I have told Poison, she is very excited. No, you can't throw me a shower but you can help poison because she took me down the guilt road and got me into it," I told her trying to answer all of her questions.

We walked back to the campsite and saw Shadow and Fang sitting as far as they could from each other. Sasha ran up to Shadow and gave him a huge congratulating hug. Shadow stood up and brought over some of the healthy food we bought and gave it to me, making me eat.

"Hey, if Max doesn't want to eat, she doesn't have to, you can't force her," Fang told Shadow, force behind his words.

"Actually I Max has to eat to be healthy at the moment, and for the next couple of months, she has to think of others before herself," Shadow told Fang being careful to not let his voice get to angry.

"I'll take first watch," Fang told us, but I didn't trust him enough, neither did anyone else.

"I think I should take first watch," Poison told us. We all silently nodded, agreeing. Shadow walked over to me, and we lay down with a sleeping bag around us. Shadow wrapped his arms around me, and placed his hands on my stomach, keeping us safe. That was how I fell asleep, with Shadows hands rubbing circles on my stomach.

A/N hey guys I hope you all love this super long chapter please check out my poll; it would mean a lot to me if you took it! So, today I went to see the movie Pitch Perfect with my friend, and it was the shit; it was AMAZING, all of you need to go and see it NOW! I love Fat Amy so much, and my friend told me I'm like Becca, so I took that as a complement. GO SEE IT NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

Fang POV

When I woke up the next morning, I forgot where I was. I silently sat up and looked around, saw all the people and everything came back to me, Max, Bang, Sasha, Poison and Shadow, especially Shadow. I see Bang gathering wood and making a fire. Everybody else is still sleeping. Bang hasn't noticed I was awake yet, I plan to keep it that way. I stayed extremely still, and turned invisible. I let my eyes wander looking everybody over. Sasha was curled up in a ball, near where the fire was last night. Poison was lying on her stomach, her arms under her pillow; I could hear her muttering under her breath. I saw Max, my beautiful Max, but she was cuddling with Shadow, his hands running circles over her stomach. Odd. I lie back down and close my eyes, looking like I'm asleep.

I hear someone rushing around and someone following him/her. I shoot up when I hear this retching sound. Poison and Bang don't seem too worried about it, but Sasha seems to be bugging them about something. I looked around a little more, my eyes falling where Shadow and Max were, and how now they are nowhere to be seen. I got up to look around a little, I started walking toward the woods and the retching sound grew louder. I peered through the bush to see Max and Shadow. Her hands were on her knees, her breathing heavy; Shadow is rubbing circles on her back and holding her hair back. I circled around to get a better angle, the retching sound came back, I looked up, and Max is barfing her guts out. Shadow is still holding her hair back, rubbing circles on her back and whispering soothing words. When Max is done he pulls her into a hug and leads her back to camp. I pick up a couple pieces of wood, so it seems that I was not spying on Max and Shadow.

As I was walking back to camp I heard Max's flock whispering to each other. "Max, are you sure you're okay? We should go to Dr. M now, instead of waiting for Fang to leave. We need to make sure it's okay," all of them were arguing what to do with me around. I stepped out from where I was listening; they all turned around to face me.

"I got some wood for the fire," I told them trying not to look or sound suspicious. I walked over and as I was passing Max, Shadow stepped in front of her and bared his teeth at me, odd, just plain odd. I set the wood down by the fire and turned around to look at everyone.

"So… what are we going to do?" I questioned, I've been trying to talk more so they will find me more welcoming and stuff. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. Max was looking into my eyes, I stared right back.

"Where's the rest of your flock?" she questioned me, wonder in her eyes.

"Well last I checked we were at a hotel in Colorado, but I told them if any of us get captured to go to Dr. M's house as our rendezvous. And since I overheard the last of your conversation, we might as well go to her house together," I told her and the best part, all that I told her was true. I told the flock to meet me at Dr. M's. All of my flock, even the two newest members, brother and sister, Judas and Tala. The siblings we found when we took down one of the school's.

"Fine I guess it would be safer if we traveled together, we should pack up and leave now," Max told us all, before Shadow pulled her away.

While they were talking with each other, everyone else is packing. When they come back, Max looks at everyone but me, and talks with them through her eyes or something. "Let's go everyone, U & A," she shouts and we all jump into the air. Max at the head with Shadow and Poison flanking her, then Bang and Sasha on the outside, I decided that the smart choice would be to flank Sasha rather than Bang.

*****hours of flying*******

Still Fang POV

After a couple hours of flying a see a city that I recognize, the city known as Phoenix Arizona. The buildings of the city and the houses of the suburbs. "Going down!" Max shouted. We all angled our wings towards the houses and landed in the wood behind Dr. M's house.

Once we all landed Max led us out of the woods and around the back yard to the front door, we all went up and Max knocked and the bright red door. "Coming!" someone shouted from inside the house. We heard the door unlock and swing open.

"Max!" Ella shouted as she opened the door, and gave Max a huge hug. She looked like she was squeezing the life out of her, Max's arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You brought everybody, that great! Shadow, Poison, Bang and Sasha, but I have to tell you something. The other flock is here… Oh, you found Fang, so you must already know that. Well… why are you here Max it's not like you to just drop by?" Ella said in a rush.

"Ells, I do have a reason to be here, can you bring me to mom?" she questioned Ella. Ella nodded and called for Dr. M. she led us all into the house, my flock was sitting in the living room, when we entered Tala pounced on me.

"We all thought when you came back your face would be freaky and everything and you would be screwed up, and, and… we were so worried," she whispered the last part. Then Angel came up and gave me a hug along with Nudge, the guys gave me pats on the back. Then everybody started to notice the other people in the room.

"Um, who are you?" Tala questioned, trying to be friendly.

"We're friends of Dr. M and Ella, I'm Max, this is Shadow, Poison, Bang and Sasha," she said pointing at everybody in turn. That's when I think it clicked for everybody that it was Max, Max Max, and our Max.

"MAX!" Angel screamed before jumping at her, but she never made it, Shadow picked her out of mid-air before she hit Max. Angel had a sad expression on her face, tears looked like they were about to fall, even though she's 10 years old.

Dr. M walked into the room and told Max to go with her into the kitchen, Shadow went with them. I silently followed, to eavesdrop on them.

"Look, mom," that was obviously Max, "Shadow and I have some things really important we need to discuss with you. First of all, Shadow and I are getting married." Oh my god, max is marring him, but I love her. I can still win her back, it's not too late, I still have a chance. I can change her mind; I can frame him to make it seem he is cheating on her.

"Mom, Shadow and I would like you to be our doctor," Max asked, no told her. Her doctor, for what? They must have talked about it while I was spacing out about ways make Max break up with Shadow. Whatever can't be that important. I walked back into the living room and sat down with everybody waiting for Max and Shadow to come out of the kitchen.

Max POV

Mom walked into the room and told me to follow her into the kitchen, Shadow trailed behind me. "Look, Mom, Shadow and I have some things really important we need to discuss with you. First of all, Shadow and I are getting married," I told her gauging her reaction. She smiled down at me, which told me to move on to the bigger of the two things we needed to tell her.

"Second, Shadow and I are expecting a baby. Mom, I'm pregnant," I smiled at her trying to bring her mood up.

"Max, I'm not mad at you or even disappointed, I am so happy for you. It's your decision what you do, if you want to get married and have a baby then go ahead and do that. I'm really happy that you told me and didn't hide it either, does the flock know? When are you going to tell Ella, she is going to be so excited," mom told us, I am so relieved that she didn't freak out.

"mom, Shadow and I would like you to be our doctor," I told her, "because we don't really trust anybody else with the fact that we have wings, and we don't know if the baby will have wings."

"I would love to be your doctor, Max," she told us and smiled.

**A/N**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter, and CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL ITS TO VOTE ON WHAT GENDER MAX AND SHADOW'S KID SHOULD BE, go and vote now, then come back and review this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Max POV

Shadow walked out of the kitchen and I stayed to talk with mom a little more, you know catch up. When I walked out of the kitchen, everyone was still I the living room. Fang was sitting in the recliner, glaring at the wall. Angel, Nudge and Ella were all sitting on the couch whispering to each other, and when I walked into the room they all looked up and immediately went silent. Gazzy and Iggy were sitting on the ground most likely talking about bombs. The two other people were staring at us; the girl was glaring while the boy, he had this odd lustful gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," I said while pointing at the boy and girl. The girl put her hand behind her back, forcing her chest outward, standing up and pushing her boobs together to make them look bigger than they were, she model walked over to Shadow while batting her eyelashes at him. I felt the need to barf coming back; only this time my pregnancy hormones were not taking part in it.

She stuck her hand out for Shadow to shake. "I'm Tala," _Tala_ tried to make her voice seductive and husky but all she succeeded in doing was making it sound like she has been smoking two packs a day for the past 10 years of her life.

The boy smirked and said, "The name is Judas don't wear it out… yet." I turned and made gagging noises. This is wonderful, Judas is either this really big flirt with everybody or he has a thing or me, while _Tala_ is a slut who has a thing for just Shadow or both Fang and Shadow.

Nudge stood up and rolled her shoulders back, looking as if she has something highly important to tell us all. "Max," she said while looking me straight in the eyes, then slightly looking back at Ella and Angel, " you are coming with us up stairs and we are giving you a make-over!" she looked over at Shadow and he gave her a small nod. They grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me up the stairs and into Nudge's room. She pulled out thousands of different clothes, skirts, shirts, dresses, shoes and jewelry.

**(a/n from here until I say is descriptions of all the clothes and accessories Nudge, Angel and Ella will pull out, If you don't wish to read that skip down to where I make the next comment)**

First Nudge showed us four skirts. The first one was a maroon mini skirt, with a flowy hi-lo thing over it, in the same shade as the mini skirt. The next one she showed us was black, pleated all the way around, and went down to my knees. The third one was a bright red maxi skirt with two slits where my legs are that went up to mid-thigh. The final skirt she showed us was a black circle skirt with a leather hem and waist.

Then Ella pulled out five tops. The first one was a long sleeve see-through purple shirt. The second was a blue V-neck that clinched around the waist, and flowed after that. The third one was a nude turtle neck with cap sleeves and black floral lace over it. The fourth shirt was a blue one shoulder shirt with fringe along the neck line. The final shirt she showed us was black, strapless and she intricate embroidery.

When Ella finished, Angel stood and entered Nudge's closet pulling out 5 dresses. The first one was a one shoulder black dress the clinched around the waist. The second one was silver and sparkly on top with spaghetti straps and a black hi-lo bottom. The third dress she showed us was bright pink and lace, with a bright pink slip over the bright pink lace, I am not wearing that for my life. The fourth dress was bright strapless red the poofed from the waist. The final dress she showed us was a dark red A-line dress with sweet-heart neck line and an embellished piece of fabric on top of that.

They each picked out a pair of shoes. Angel showed me the ones she liked first; they were gray oxfords with a black shiny tip. The ones Ella showed me were black heels with red underneath, with a strap across the front. Nudge brought out a pair of super high over-the-knee gray boots.

**(a/n so that all the explaining of different choices, ill also explain below this what they chose)**

They all decided to go with the dress that had a silver sparkly top and a black hi-lo bottom, they all chose the shoes Nudge brought out, gray over-the-knee high heeled boots. They also chose a simple black clutch. Angel pulled out a pair of blue dangly feather earrings, and a ribbon necklace.

Nudge and Ella pulled me into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Ella pushed me down into a chair, and stared pulling on my hair. I decided to close my eyes and take a nap while they tortured me.

When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I couldn't believe what I saw. I had dark smoky eyes, and my hair was is this cool braid that wrapped around my head. I stared at myself in the mirror; I looked like a whole new person. I can't wait to see what Shadow looks like, and where he's taking us if I have to look like this, all dressed up. Nudge came in and silently grabbed my hand, leading me out the door. She stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled at me, "good luck," she whispered in my ear before she gave me a light push to go down the stairs.

I wasn't sure how well I could walk in these heels, so I grabbed onto the railing. As I made my way down stairs I saw Shadow, who looked amazing in his suit. All black with a red tie, we locked eyes for a moment before I looked around the rest of the room. Fang and Judas were staring at me, while Fang's gaze was loving and caring, Judas' was lustful and he looked like he wanted to tear me a part.

I walked into Shadow's awaiting arms, we smiled at each other and he went in for a kiss on the lips but, Nudge stopped him. She shook her finger in his face. "No, you can't kiss her yet, it'll ruin her perfect make up," she told him sternly, not wanting to ruin her master piece. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we'll be going now," Shadow told everyone, while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door. When we reached the car, Shadow grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I eagerly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance, when Nudge shouted out the door at us, I didn't really hear anything, but we got in the car all the same.

On the way to the restaurant Shadow decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to blind fold me. So the whole car ride there I had no idea where we were. When the blind fold did come off I was greeted by this large restaurant overlooking a beautiful ravine. We went up to the podium where Shadow told the hostess, "Reservation for Ride," in his deep, sexy voice. The lady eyed him up and down before noticing me, and leading us to our table overlooking the ravine. I smiled at Shadow, over my shoulder while he pulled out my chair for me.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily," the hostess told us while setting down our menus. Everything looked really pricy.

"Do you want to share something?" I asked Shadow, "I'm not that hungry." I have been craving junk food all day, burger, fries, all the gross, fatty and delicious food out there.

"Why, is something wrong?" Shadow asked me, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"No, it's just I've been craving junk food practically all day, hormones, you know," I told him with a shoulder shrug, knowing he'll blow this out of proportion.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to eat, because that would be fine? All I want to do is spend time with you," Shadow, said.

"No, we will be staying in this nice lace you picked out and having a nice date, do you understand?" I asked. A smirk was growing on his lips.

"of course dear," the smirk still growing, "can't wait till later, did you know your mom gave us the same bedroom? I thought she wouldn't but she did, so…" and now I know why a smirk was growing. I smirked right back and batted my eyelashes at him, while rubbing my foot up and down his leg.

"Hello, I'm Sonya, and I'll be your waitress tonight, may I take your order?" the overly peppy Sonya asked us.

"We'll both have some water and split a 16 oz. New York steak with mashed potatoes and corn please," Shadow ordered for both of us. I smiled at him thankful. He reached across the table and took my hand; we gazed into each other's eyes for an unknown amount of time (until our food came out).

Our waitress, Sonya, placed the food down in front of Shadow while placing an empty plate in front of me. "Thank you," we told her at the same time.

As we were eating conversation started, about the baby, and the wedding, just about everything. "so, you know Poison guilted me into letting her throw me a baby shower," I told him, hoping he would object and that he would tell Poison it was a bad idea. Even though I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Really, that wonderful, how did she guilt you into it?" he questioned.

"She said and I quote 'But Max, I really wanted to know now to cheer me up with the disappearance of Sasha. Maybe if you let me hold a baby shower for you I would feel better.' Do you know what that did to me, and then she pulled out the bambi eyes, I couldn't say no to that. Trust me you wouldn't have been able to say no to her either," I told him.

"I believe you, she can be an evil girl at time, and I know I wouldn't have been able to put up with the bambi eyes no one can resist them. You tried your best," he said a smile grazing his lips before, before he split our dinner in half and put part of it on my plate.

I smiled and nodded thanks. I cut into the steak, pink in the middle, perfect. I tore into it, done before Shadow had finished cutting his. Wow, I must have been hungrier than I originally thought. Shadow openly stared at me for a few moments, gawking at how quickly I ate my food.

After dinner, Shadow paid the check, and helped me into the car. He held my hand as we drove home. The clock on the dashboard read 9:30. When we got home my feet were killing me, these heels were killing me! Shadow and I slowly pushed open the door and walked into the living room.

Fang sat there, in the La-Z-Boy chair. He stared at us as we walked in hand-in-hand. "How was your night Max?" he asked me, before directing his questions towards Shadow, "Did you take good care of her? I hope everything went according to plan, yes? Max, was your night nice? Shadow didn't get to…feely did he?" did Fang seriously just ask if Shadow was feely. Why does it seem like he's my dad right now, waiting for me to get home from a date and asking weird questions? I looked up at Shadow, grabbed his hand and dragged him to our room.

When we were in the safety of our room, Shadow held me against the door, his lips attacking mine, hungry for more. Shadow ran his tongue along my bottom lip but I kept them pressed together. He re-ran his tongue along my lip, begging for entrance which I still did not grant access. His hands were roaming up and down my sides, finally coming to a stop to rest on my ass. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, still letting our tongues meet. Shadows hand still cupping my ass, pinched me, I was not prepared and yelped in surprise, his tongue slipping in, fighting for dominance against mine.

I slowly pushed Shadow away, telling him I was tired. I stripped out of my dress and shoes, slipping on a pair of Shadow's boxers and one of his shirts. I peeled all the make-up off my face and lay down in bed, waiting for Shadow to join me. Soon enough he did, laying down next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I had a major case of writers' block which **_caribbeansoulforever_** helped me cure, thanks you so much for that! Don't forget to check out my poll to help decide the gender of their baby/babies! I will try my hardest to update more often, especially since Soccer Season is OVER, Our varsity team is out of the tournament, and my three friends who were benchwarmers, good job to them! Thank you so much for all your reviews keep on reviewing I try to get back to all the people who do, it is not a wasted effort!**

**So long for now my lovelies,**

**Miss Bipolar**


End file.
